


Risk of the Job

by Anonymous



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Bomb, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not really graphic depictions but better safe then sorry, Panic Attacks, a bomb goes off and jack is a cop, jack is a cop, javid - Freeform, race and Sarah mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23965036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Jack is a police officer and a bomb goes off at a music festival, leaving Davey to sit and wait to see if his boyfriend is okay
Relationships: David Jacobs/Jack Kelly
Kudos: 49
Collections: Anonymous





	Risk of the Job

Part of the job 

Davey was laying in bed, book in hand with one of Jacks old jazz record softly playing in the background. He felt his phone buzz, probably some email from work or school, he couldn’t be bothered checking it continuing to read. Jack was at some event tonight, a music festival or concert or something Davey didn’t really know. Jack always loved working events- laughing with Davey saying it was like getting paid to go listen to life music, Jack was a good cop, Davey tried hard not to worry about him when he was on duty but Jack always assured him the worst he ever really dealt with at these events was drunk teenagers throwing up on his uniform. Davey’s phone buzzed again, he still ignored it, it was Saturday night work and school could wait. Suddenly his phone started ringing, with a groan he put down his book reaching over to pick it up, RACE was written across the top, he answered 

“For Christ sake Race it’s like 1030pm-“ Race cut him off 

“Turn on the news?” His voice sounded strange 

“What? Come on I’m trying to go to bed here-“

“Davey, just turn on the news it’s Jack” Davey felt the colour leave his cheeks, he sprang out of bed and down the hallway, phone sandwiched between his ear and shoulder and he grabbed the remote turning the TV on, flicking around till he got the news channel 

“-Threat was called in but the bomb went off too quickly for officers to react, hardly able to clear the he crowd away from the pipe bomb before it exploded. We are unsure of how many are injured at this point” Davey moved to sit on the couch, mouth open in shock 

“Davey..” Race’s voice sounded scared “that’s where Jack is tonight isn’t he..he was working that concert he told me bout it the other day” Davey didn’t answer, face glued to the screen, watching the footage of people running injured, hoping to see Jack standing there safe 

“Davey” he pulled his eyes away from the screen

“Yeah..uh yeah Race he’s there tonight he...he’s working” he hiccuped a little as his breath caught in his throat “I..I should hang up try and call him, I’ll let you know when I hear from him” if you hear from him his brain supplied unhelpfully 

“Okay, I’ll call the others” Davey hung up without another word, his hands were shaking as he dialled Jacks number, no response. That didn’t mean anything, if there had been a crisis that big Jack was probably helping out and didn’t have time to answer Davey’s calls. He dropped the phone onto the couch and moved to kneel on the floor closer to the TV, flicking through the channels to see all the news footage desperately trying to find Jack, heart leaping into his throat every time he saw the blue uniform cross the screen. Soon the casualties started to come through, 2 confirmed dead 14 wounded. 6 confirmed dead, 2 officers with 28 wounded. 12 confirmed dead 6 officers and 73 wounded. Davey felt the tears in his eyes but he wouldn’t cry, he would keep it together until he knew where Jack was. Hearing his phone vibrate he jumped up running over to the couch answering it 

“Jack!”

“No...no it’s Sarah, Race just called” Davey sunk to the floor, eyes drifting back over to the TV

“Davey...” that’s all it took, Sarah had a tone of voice she used, Davey called it her ‘everything gonna be okay but really they aren’t’ voice, it’s the voice she used to comfort Les when their parents got a divorce, the voice she used to comfort Katherine when she didn’t get into the college she wanted. The voice she just used on Davey. Tears tears started and they didn’t stop, ugly sobs burst out of his chest. He could hear her voice coming through the phone but he didn’t know what she was saying. He tried to focus on the TV but he couldn’t see, everything was blurry and he didn’t know if Jack was okay and it felt like the world was collapsing in on itself. 6 police officers were dead, how many were rostered onto the festival, were they all dead. Davey gasped for breath as he frantically wiped at his eyes, he couldn’t see the TV he would miss it if Jack walked passed he wouldn’t know if Jack was okay. It was the sound of a key in the lock that snapped Davey out of his panic, scrambling to stand up as the door opened 

“Oh my god Jack” he breathed as the other stepped through the door, Davey running full speed grabbing the other pulling him into a tight hug, sobbing into his shoulder 

“Hey hey Davey” Jack said a little shocked, arms coming to wrap around the shaking boy “hey..sweetheart hey take a deep breath come on” Davey pulled back looking jack up and down, he had a bandage on one arm and a few cuts on his face 

“Jack...god Jack I thought...I thought you-“ he couldn’t finish the sentence choking on a sob again. Jack pulled him close

“I’m here...I’m here it’s okay, it’s okay I’m home” jack murmured into his hair, Davey could feel the slight tremble in his partners arms, he gripped him back even tighter “god Davey...I ain’t ever been as afraid as I was in that moment, there were so many people screaming, I was on the other side of the tower when it went off I was moving people outta the way” the other shuddered, Davey shushed him quietly 

“It’s alright Jack, it’s okay you’re here now, you’re home you’re safe with me...you’re home with me” Davey didn’t know if he was trying to comfort himself of Jack. They stood like that for a few minuets, just holding each other, Davey pulled back first walking into the living room and turning the TV off. They could deal with that in the morning, he picked his phone up off the ground and sent a text off to everyone letting them know Jack was okay 

“Come on” he said quietly taking Jacks hand leaving them down to the bedroom, Jack looked down at his uniform and shuddered “go have a shower” Davey said softly helping him out of the clothes. He sat on the bed and listened to the sound of Jack moving around in the bathroom. Jack was alive, it was alright, Jack was alive and he was okay and it was going to be okay. The bed dipping breaking him out of his trance as Jack crawled under the covers beside him, standing he turned out the lights and got into bed, pulling Jack close 

“Thought I was never gonna see you again” he whispered, hands coming up to tangle in the others hair 

“I love you” was all Jack could say back, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath 

“I love you too”


End file.
